Farewell party
by toma QED
Summary: sayonara..sayonara... sampai berjumpa lagi...laguuu..lagi...tapi tenang..ini bukan songfic. Cuma sekumpulan katakata yang mengambarkan keadaan ketika Roy mustang pergi meninggalkan East HQ


**Farewell party**

"hey..hey…sudah dengar belum ?' tanya Farman pada anggota lainnya.

"Apa ?" Havoc bereaksi. "jangan-jangan…"

"jangan-jangan apa ?"

"jangan-jangan….kolonel…" matanya membulat dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kesedihan bercampur ketakutan yang luar biasa. "…mengambil cewekku lagi !"

"BUKAN !" teriak Farman padanya. "katanya… ia akan dipromosikan ke Central."

"Ooh…bagus dong… di Central kan kemungkinan maju lebih besar…" timpal Fuerry sambil bermain-main dengan black Hayate yang ditinggal Riza, yang sedang menghadap ke kantor Kolonel. "oh ya, bagaimana dengan sebuah pesta perpisahan ? tampaknya ia akan dipindahkan permanent di sana…."

"boleh.. !"

XXxxXXxxXX

Riza terdiam, pandangannya lurus menghadap kolonelnya yang memangilnya barusan. Hatinya tidak tentram. Rasanya ia mau berteriak. Ia tidak tahu, apa pokok permasalahannya, tapi sedari tadi, hati kecilnya sudah menandakan sebuah kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya.

"kau tahu, hawkeye…" Roy memulai pembicaraan. "…beberapa hari lagi aku akan dipromosikan ke Central…."

DEG ! Rasanya hati Riza langsung ciut saat itu juga. Tapi ia masih tetap berharap bahwa ia akan membawa mereka semua untuk ikut pula ke Central.

"dan… kali ini aku tidak bisa membawa kalian semua ikut ke Central. Aku sudah mengajukannya beberapa kali…namun tetap saja ditolak oleh pihak Central. Oleh sebab itu, aku ingin kau membantuku menjaga keadaan di sini ketika aku pergi…mengerti ?"

Riza tetap terdiam. Ia tidak terima. Ia ada di militer, bukan untuk patuh menjadi anjing militer, tapi untuk mendukungnya, mendorongnya menjadi fuhrer. Ia ingin selalu melindunginya…

"hawkeye ? kau dengar aku ?"

"Maaf sir…. Permisi untuk bicara ?"

"ya, silahkan…"

Ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Namun rasanya kerongkongannya tercekat. Tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"… selamat, sir…" itulah kata yang ia putuskan untuk katakan saat ini.

Roy tersenyum kecil. "yak…bubar."

Wanita itu memberi hormat pada atasannya, sebelum ia keluar dari kantornya dan berjalan ke arah keluar dari kantor cabang East City.

----

"selamat colonel !"

Semua orang merasa berbahagia, juga sedikit merasa kehilangan akan salah satu si pembuat onar di East City. Mereka mengangkat anggur untuk kesuksesan pria muda berumur 29 tahun ini, juga untuk kesuksesan mereka semua.Pesta itu berjalan dengan baik, hingga saatnya Roy memberi satu dua kata. Havoc ialah orang yang pertama kali maju untuk memberi ucapan selamat tinggal.

"ahem…pertama-tama yang pasti saya akan mengucapkan selamat untuk colonel. Yah… yang pasti saya tidak akan melupakan hari dimana anda menghanguskan saya ketika menjadi lighter saya, sehingga seumur hidup, saya tidak akan pernah lagi meminta anda untuk menyalakan rokok saya dengan api anda." Semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak pada komentnya yang itu. "tapi saya juga sebenarnya sih senang juga….sebab anda tidak akan mengambil cewek saya… lagi…oh well… yang penting, tetap bersemangat dalam mengejar mimpi anda, ya…. Pokoknya, kalau saya bertemu anda kembali di Central, seluruh perwira wanita harus sudah menggenakan rok minii !" kata terakhirnya mendapat sambutan riuh dari seluruh officer laki-laki yang ada, sedangkan untuk para officer perempuan, sambutannya ialah pie yang dilempar, atau pun sebuah tembakan peringatan.

Satu persatu orang memberi ucapan selamat tinggal padanya, hingga giliran hawkeye…namun ia tidak ada di tempat. Sehingga ia dilewatkan dan Roy langsung memberi kata-katanya. Kembali setelah itu, pesta berjalan lagi. Namun, dipotong oleh sebuah pengumuman dari radio utama yang biasanya digunakan untuk pemberitahuan bahaya.

"Kolonel…. Tadi saya tidak sempat memberi kata-kata perpisahan. Saya tidak pandai berbicara, untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin saya katakan. Tapi dengan ini, biarlah saya mau mengucapkan kata-kata, sekaligus hadiah perpisahan anda. Harap kita semua keluar dari ruangan ini, dan Selamat menikmati !"

Roy dan bawahannya terhening sejenak.

"Itu hawkeye ?"

Mereka menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "um…i..iya..sih…kayaknya…"

Semua orang mengikuti apa yang diminta olehnya. Mereka keluar dari gedung itu, dimana saat itu, angin sore sepoi-sepoi bertiup. Di atas genting Military, terlihat sesosok bayangan berdiri dari atas sana.

"Hey, turun dari sanaa !" orang-orang dari bawah berteriak. "Mau mati, yaaa!"

"Hawkeye ! apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" teriak Roy yang sedang berlari keluar melihatnya.

Riza hanya memberikan seulas senyum. Tatapan semua orang masih ada padanya. Dari bawah terlihat ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, lalu setelah itu, hal yang mereka sadari ialah bunga azalea serta bunga camellia biru dan merah berterbangan disekitar mereka. Bunga-bunga ia dijatuhkan dari atas, sehingga kantor East City saat itu terlihat seolah sedang musim gugur.

Roy memandang bunga yang berjatuhan itu. Hatinya tak dapat berkata apa pun selain tersenyum bahagia. _Terima kasih, Riza… aku pasti akan menjaga diriku di sana…_

XXxxX

_Dalam bahasa bunga, Bunga Azaela berarti take care yourself for me…._

_Dan bunga camellia merah, dan camellia biru berarti you're a flame in my heart_

XxxxXXX


End file.
